Memories Left to You
by YugixaibouxYami
Summary: Atem is left a paranoid Pharaoh after an incident 5 years ago leaves him alone to raise his daughter, Saio. With powers out of control and dark forces constantly watching, can he keep his family and kingdom safe? This is based on a fan story done by my friend and I did over 15 years ago. Sakura and Saio are OC. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.
1. Atem

Chapter 1- Atem

He strode out into the morning sunlight, the light from the halls reflecting off of the polished floors, blinding him. His golden wrist cuffs sparkled as he walked, accenting a radiance of dancing lights across the columns. His steps echoed down the long hallway, feeling the wind flutter his cape, abruptly reminding him of its weight, despite the light breeze.

He sighed, it had been a long time since he had a morning to himself. Not that he was complaining. He didn't mind all the responsibilities he had as the King of Egypt, but moments like these were so rare anymore he nearly forgot what solace felt like.

It would be a few hours yet before his 5 year old daughter's voice would fill the empty halls. The sound of her laughter would abolish the silence, and make room for places only a child's mind was allowed.

He smiled at the thought. Being the only child of the Pharaoh, and being a female, he wanted her to keep her innocence for as long as she would be allowed to. He cringed at the thought of her status being a subject of argument, having to arrange her betrothment to someone from the outside who would take his place. But these were the rules of tradition. Even at her young age, she was already subject to the whispers among the people when they went out, as well as the disapproval behind closed doors during his meetings with the Upper Kingdom.

"If only you had a male heir..."

His eyes narrowed at the thought. His child was his one and only, after the attack on the palace that resulted in the death of his Queen and nearly himself just 5 years before, it didn't matter to him. She would be his heir, regardless of the rules set by years of tradition. Just that no one knew of his intentions yet. He was prepared to tell them when Saio reached a bit more maturity.

The incident 5 years before had left an invisible stain upon the palace that spread to him each time he made contact with any part of it. He was left to raise his child of his own accord. To teach her the ways of a princess and eventually, a queen. He had no intent on leaving this to the Mistresses of the neighboring countries.

He had defied the rules ever since his ascent to the throne. He had chosen his queen on a whim, not even bothering to go through the process of being betrothed. He had overthrown that decision, as it was no one else's to make but his own. And he wanted the same for his daughter.

He glanced down at the heavy golden triangle around his neck, squinting slightly as the reflection from its shiny surface hit his eyes.

The Millennium Puzzle, one of 7 mysterious items that were in circulation even before he was born. The reason his father had died earlier than his time, and why shadows now plagued Egypt. There were actually 8 of them now. In his pocket rested a newly forged golden bracelet, too small for an adult's wrist. He decided he would give it to her today. She was born possessing much stronger power than his own, and she needed her own form of protection.

Set with this resolve, he continued down the hallway.

"Good morning, my Pharaoh".

A voice separated him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the now. High Priest Seto stood before him, clutching a long golden rod in his hand.

Atem glanced at Seto, giving him a small nod. "Quite too bright for my taste, though".

Seto looked upon Atem with suspicion.

"You were not due up for a few hours. Your schedule is clear until later this morning. You could have slept in".

Atem almost wanted to laugh, but he knew Seto's point. He hadn't "slept in" since he was 10. He barely knew the expression, if it were not for his child.

"You know I don't do that". He smirked half heartedly.

Only Seto knew this side of him. They were cousins, after all. While Atem was not as serious as his father before him, he kept personal relations brief and private. Seto was his Priest first, family second, at least in public.

Atem fixed his gaze forward, continuing his ascent down the hallway, Seto following. "Yes, but I also know you're capable of doing that. You can leave some duties to me, you know. It is sort of my job".

Atem didn't even let his acknowledgement show on his face, only glancing at him. "Sort of your job?"

Seto looked embarrassed. "My apologies. It is my job. You can entrust things for me to take care of while you rest".

Atem sighed, closing his eyes in order to resist the temptation to roll them. Since the incident 5 years ago, Seto hovered over him like a helicopter parent.

"I'm fine. I get enough sleep. If I'm honest, I wanted to get away and have a bit of a quiet morning to myself".

Seto didn't seem convinced, but said nothing more of the issue. "Is there a reason why you had me keep your schedule open, if you aren't going to take the opportunity to rest?"

Atem said nothing as he walked into the throne room, tensing only slightly at the energy shift in the palace at his entrance. The throne, even though he sat on it daily, never ceased to look daunting to him. While it was a symbol of the King of Egypt to all, to Atem it was a reminder of how much responsibility was on his shoulders. His eyes wandered to the side of the throne where his Queen once stood. Closing his eyes at the memory, he ascended and sat down slowly, glancing at Seto, taking a breath. "Summon the priests".

The morning sun streaming into the room did nothing to disrupt the sleeping 5 year old sprawled across the bed. She was small for her age, her tiny frame tangled comfortably in the covers of her father's bed, clutching a doll that looked very similar to the Pharaoh to her as she slept. A small golden necklace caught the sunlight, lighting up the uncovered side of her face. She had soft pale skin, short black hair, save for two long blonde bangs that fell across her face in her sleep. She momentarily stirred due to the brightness of the light coming in, threatening her childhood slumber, but quickly fell back into her calm, peaceful dreams.

Atem stared at the 6 faces before him. He cleared his throat before speaking, making sure to make full eye contact with each of them to confirm their attention.

"I will be taking Saio on a special errand today. You all have your orders, and I expect them to be followed, no matter what you hear...or may see. Is that understood?" He said this not knowing exactly what would happen once he presented Saio with the item in his pocket. From infancy, her range of power was completely random, and almost uncontrollable even for him. But he wouldn't risk the lives of his court if it came down to it. He eyed Seto, in particular.

The priests all nodded in understanding, as they didn't have much choice.

"Good. I will still take care of the priorities in my schedule this morning." He sat back without another word, dismissing them with a simple wave of his hand. Seto was the only one who didn't turn away to leave.


	2. Saio

Chapter 2- Saio

Round purple eyes opened to greet the white marble walls of the room. The sunlight was already streaming in, the heat of Egypt awakening her pale white skin. She yawned and lay there for a moment, then sat up as she realized the time.

Her small 5 year old legs may as well have been springboards, propelling her quickly off off the bed to the door. Opening it slowly, she peered outside. The halls were quiet, illuminated with the notion that it was well into the late morning. She stepped out into the hallway, her steps echoing behind her.

Her stomach rumbled more with each step she took, her face reddening as she was certain the whole palace could hear it. But it always fascinated her how the palace walls and floors were always sparkling. Almost so that one wouldn't need a mirror, it was a mystery how the servants kept everything so shiny.

"I wonder where Daddy is...he usually comes to get me by now..."

Atem stared at Seto after the rest had filed out. He knew what was coming, not that he needed a lecture. Perhaps he would indulge, for if he didn't, he was afraid Seto would follow him aimlessly around the palace.

Seto stared back, not saying a word. Atem knew he was daring him to speak first, and he was glad to oblige.

"Was there something you needed? I would have thought you would have asked your questions during the meeting".

Seto cut him off abruptly.

"What do you have planned that you aren't telling me? You do know what today is, right? I'm not about to let you go unprotected, or Saio. Now what's going on?"

Atem didn't falter either. He knew this would happen. He continued to break traditions and mannerisms of his father before him, so he always kept his High Priest on edge. But he wasn't about to keep secrets. By the time it was over, everyone would know.

"5 years to the day, yes, Seto. Thank you for reminding me when it's the last thing I'd have liked to remember today".

He rested his arm in his lap, slightly hugging it to one side of his body. Even without the physical wound, it still stung.

"Saio is going to get her item today. It's getting to the point where I can't control it with minimal solutions anymore. Besides, she's old enough".

Seto just blinked at him. "But the wall has been intact for 5 years. Nothing has come through. You're also not alone, you know. You have 6 others with power as well you can rely on".

Atem closed his eyes, taking the time to remember that he needed to show appreciation toward his court, how much they were willing to sacrifice for the royal line and for Egypt.

"Even so, this is more for Saio's well being. We will start training on control today".

This was half true, but his expression gave nothing away.

"And what if something happens? If you go, so does the wall, and vice versa."

Atem almost smiled. Dramatic as ever.

"More like the magic is gone. Way to paint my ability in one stroke".

Seto frowned. "You're not invincible, Atem. And I know today wears on you. You and Saio should take this day to rest".

Atem stood. He has indulged the High Priest long enough, and judging from the sunlight, she should be awake by now.

"And I will, as soon as we have finished our training for the day. Keep in mind she is still a child. Unlike me, she deserves a peaceful childhood".

He started down the stairs, out of the throne room, not bothering to look back as he knew Seto was following him.

Seto stood, arms crossed, as he watched his King walk out of the room. He followed for a while, but turned down an opposite hall, sighed as he started to make his rounds, following the schedule set before him, he looked up from it as an idea came to him.

Atem continued down the hallway. He stopped as he thought he heard a sound. Turning his head slightly, he heard it again. A small rumble, almost like a groan. He happened to look behind a pillar, raising his eyebrows.

Saio looked up at him, her face usually lighting up at the sight of him was noticeably dull.

Atem just looked down at her, amused.

"What are you doing just sitting there?"

Saio seemed annoyed.

"Because you never came for me. You forgot, didn't you?"

Atem laughed. "No. And don't worry. I didn't eat breakfast without you."

Saio smiled.

"Good. Cause I'm hungry!"

She clung to his arm, hurriedly rushing him down the hallway toward the kitchens.

Atem let her drag him. It was an invaluable tradition they shared. He wondered if they would have many more of them after today.

They entered the kitchens where a hearty assortment of fruits and breads were awaiting.

Atem collected a small amount of fruits on one plate.

"We will start after breakfast, alright? Just like we talked about last night."

Saio looked at him, smiling big, she was excited. "I will learn how to control my power, right? Like you?"

Atem smiled, remembering his own innocence.

"It will be a slow process, but yes. Just remember, this is not for fun, Saio."

Saio's expression changed. She knew that tone and nodded. "I understand."

Atem cared not to spoil the mood between them. "Come, finish your breakfast."

Seto summoned the rest of the court before him. They all gathered around looking a bit perplexed.

"What's this for, Seto?" Mahado crossed his arms in skepticism.

Seto frowned.

"I do not trust this day. It has been 5 years, and with each passing year I grow increasingly worried. Yet our Pharaoh continues on as if nothing will happen."

Karim shook his head.

"Isis would know if anything was coming. You know this."

Seto just looked at him.

"Then why does he have his own schedule today? We all need to be prepared. I do not trust this day. At all. So I want all of you on your guard. Atem would never let any of us know that he was worried, but we all know he is. As the princess grows older, our enemy draws nearer."

No one spoke out at this statement.

Saio was thrilled at the sight before her. Sitting on Atem's shoulders made the world look so different. "Are we going now, Daddy?"

Atem nodded. "Yes. We are nearly there."

Saio had never been to this area of the palace before. Her heart pounded with excitement.

Atem gently set Saio down next to him. They stood before a wall. The puzzle lightly glowed as his hand made a motion, and a door opened.

Saio loved to watch this. She knew she had power like her father, but she always enjoyed watching him use it. He always made it look so easy. Atem glanced to Saio and motioned for her to follow him inside. Once they crossed the threshold, the door immediately closed behind them. They were in a room Saio had never been in, nor had she ever seen. The walls were colored in a light blue, the room seemingly empty.

"What is this room for, Daddy?"

Atem lightly smiled.

"This is where we can not be bothered. For today," he placed his hand in his pocket. "we are going to get your power under control."

He kneeled in front of her, placing his hands around her wrist, removing them to reveal a shining golden bracelet, that resembled the puzzle in some ways.

Saios eyes were wide. "Is this...my own item?"

Atem was waiting for this reaction.

"Yes...but you have to first learn how to use it. I had wanted to wait until you were older, but the time is now." He stood up.

Saio admired the bracelet for a moment.

Atem waited, and then released a breath he realized he was holding. All seemed calm for now. "I want you to focus your energy. The item will automatically withhold it until you learn control."

Saio nodded and closed her eyes to focus, but her eyes immediately glowed without warning as energy began to radiate around her body.

The bracelet glowed immediately as Atem felt that familiar pull. An energy stronger than even his, coming from such a small person. She amazed him every day, and just kept getting stronger. But he knew it wouldn't exceed its limits, knowing the item would do its job.

As Atem said, the bracelet glowed and immediately Saios eyes stopped glowing.

Atem smiled, satisfied. "Good. I think that's enough for today."

Saio looked surprised, blinking in confusion at what just happened.

"Really? But we just got started."

Atem just shook his head.

"As I said, a slow process."

He knew the plan was already in motion now. "Come."

Holding out a hand to her, they exited back into the main area of the palace. "I have some errands to run. Why don't you run along and go play, hmm?"

Saio looked a bit disappointed. She never was able to spend much time with her father. She had accepted this as something that couldn't be helped, but she hoped one day they would have more time together. She faked a smile and nodded in agreement.

Atem playfully ruffled her hair. "I'll come find you again later". He started back toward the throne room.

The second he turned away, his expression changed. One of expectation. Just what would happen now?

A guard stood outside the palace. The sun shone bright and hot upon him, sweat trickling down his brow. Yet he didn't budge. His sights were set straight ahead, far into the outskirts of the city some miles away. All was calm as usual save for the blinding sun. He didn't notice the shadow on the dunes a ways from the palace...


	3. Sakura

Chapter 3-Sakura

Saio's mood immediately brightened as she ran down the hall, turning a corner in her haste, grabbing onto the door handle and lightly knocking before opening it. Her expression was that of surprise as she realized the room was empty.

"Hm. Where did she go off to?"

She turned back down the hall, searching as she went. As she passed the doors to the garden, she was met with a cool refreshing breeze despite Egypt's scorching heat. Going through the doors into the garden, she broke into a smile.

Kneeling in front of a row of flowers, was a petite girl, a bit older than Saio. With her flowing hair and gentle looks, she was quite pretty. The morning sun highlighted her paleish pink skin, concentrating on the flowers as she watered them.

Saio smiled. Seeing her best friend always brightened her spirits.

"Sakura! Good morning!"

She rushed over to meet her.

Sakura turned and immediately smiled at Saio. "Good morning! Isn't it nice today?"

Sakura never treated Saio as the royal princess. She was always her friend first, and that's what Saio loved about her. Age didn't seem to matter as they always played together, and she was always there to listen she needed her.

"Yeah! It's really pretty out! Hey since it's so nice, let's play outside today! You wanna make flower crowns?"

Sakura knew they had made flower crowns yesterday as well, but smiled widely and nodded in agreement. It didn't matter what they did, they simply enjoyed each other's company.

They sat in the soft grass and proceeded to make flower crowns. Sakura herself, while not born into royalty like Saio, was the daughter of one of the Pharoahs high priests, and was born with her own special abilities. However, she was instructed to never use them unless in training or as necessary, so for the most part she was a normal 10 year old. "Did you do your training with the Pharoah today?"

Saio almost forgot about the item on her wrist, holding up her arm.

"He gave me this!"

She smiled at it proudly.

Sakura took one look at it in surprise.

"...a new item? Wow! Can I touch it?"

Saio smiled. "Sure!"

The second Sakura's fingers made contact with the smooth, cool metal, a faint ringing sound escalated through the air, unheard only to one, a shadow standing on a far off dune.

The shadow seemed to sigh in bliss. *music to my ears...* And was gone.

Sakura awed at the detail. It looked similar to the Pharaohs puzzle, but yet had an elegant difference to it.

"It's really pretty...looks a bit like your necklace too..."

Saio nodded. "A matching set. Daddy said we would work on my control with it! What about you? How's your training been?"

Sakura smiled shyly. "Oh, it's been alright. I've had a lot of free time." She finished a crown and set it upon Saios head. "You?"

Saio sighed.

"I have too much free time. I wish I could train with Daddy more. And spend more time with him. I know he's busy, but still..."

Sakuras eyes narrowed in sadness. She knew how lonely Saio must be, with the pharoah having his duties. And with the incident 5 years ago...

Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. He will always make time for you. Don't forget that he loves you and is always thinking of you."

She wished there wasn't sadness she felt about this.

Saio looked at her. "Yeah I know but..."

Sakura just smiled and placed another crown on her head.

Saio laughed. "I only need one!"

In the late afternoon, Atem sat on the throne, thinking about the events of this morning. Did he make the right choice? Was he wrong? Was all of this wrong? He looked at his hand. How long would he be able to continue doing this? Building the wall after the incident 5 years ago, to keep her safe, he had said, to keep everyone safe, but was it really just so he could hide? He winced slightly at a painful twinge he felt every so often, putting a hand gently to the spot, closing his eyes and seeing his Queen slice into him, remembering not the pain, but the shock at knowing it would end in either killing, or be killed. He opened his eyes again, trying to shake off the uneasiness. Keeping a barrier up was no easy task. Seto was right, Atem was not invincible, but certainly formidable. And he would not let Egypt and his kingdom fall.

He closed his eyes again and sighed, trying to clear his head, until he noticed the room had gotten significantly dimmer. Being late afternoon, the sun would still be shining. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the guards calling.

Sakura and Saio continued to sit with their flower crowns, laughing and talking. When the sky suddenly seemed to get dimmer, and then out of nowhere darker, as if the sun had been eclipsed. In the dim light, Saio's bracelet faintly glowed. Sakura looked up, noticing the loss of the bright sun.

"Maybe it's going to rain?" Saio guessed.

Sakura didn't believe that. "Maybe. Let's get inside just in case."

She pushed Saio in front of her, perhaps a bit too forcefully, and shut the door behind them.

Seto's eyes narrowed at the suspicious darkness surrounding them. He and the 6 priests started immediately to their assigned stations, per Seto's orders, not Atem's.

Seto was very diligent. "While the wall stands over this palace, I don't guarantee it! Make absolutely sure nothing gets in this palace!"

Atem's hands gripped the throne slightly. He looked up as he could feel as if something was pressing down on his spirit. Then he saw it. The reason for the darkness wasn't an eclipse, but several millions of dark beings had encased themselves on top of the wall and were pressing in. How they could survive in the daylight was beyond him, but he showed little sign of surprise. He had been expecting this. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you out in the day? That's not like you. Or have you grown so thirsty that you'll risk yourselves for vengeance, hmm?"

He knew he was just muttering this to himself, and that he was likely not heard, but he was certain the being that was staring down at him understood, for it hissed and simply pounded harder on the invisible barrier. Atem stood, the puzzle glowing, along with his hand, as the barrier itself seemed to spark with his energy, forcefully propelling the shadows off of it, as they vanished one by one, like dust into the sunlight.

Seto saw this and his suspicions were confirmed. "Where's the princess? Go find her! Make sure she is safe!"

Sakura held Saio's hand very tightly. While the palace wasn't entirely dark, it was slightly hard to see, but she knew her way around well enough, and was certain Saio did too. Saio's abrupt gasp broke the silence as the bracelet glowed brightly and pulsated, unbeknownst to them, it pulsed with every shadow that vanished.

Saio stood there in shock. It didn't really hurt, not really. But it was such an unnatural and natural feeling at the same time. She could feel her body getting hot and then cool down almost immediately. She guessed this is what Atem meant by control, and he was right, the bracelet was mostly doing it for her. She looked at Sakura in confusion. "We should go find Daddy."

"No. We need to get to one of the priests first. It could be dangerous. "

Saio shook her head. "I want to go to Daddy."

She let go of Sakuras hand and started toward the throne room, Sakura's cries of protest behind her.


	4. The Wall

Chapter 4- The Wall

Atem sat on his throne, hands folded, his chin resting on them, as he listened to each priest voice their concerns in turn.

"The Wall protected us, yes, but why have the shadows returned?"

"I did not sense anything about this."

Seto was the one to speak next.

"My Pharaoh, as I had warned you, The Wall will no longer be an assurance to protect us. They WILL find a way inside. They want to finish what was started 5 years ago."

Mahado turned to Atem, loyal as usual.

"What do you propose be done, Pharaoh? Remember we look to you for guidance."

He said as he shot Seto a bit of a glare.

Atem just sat there, hands folded. He didn't speak for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. "I had prepared for this. I knew it would happen when I gave Saio the bracelet."

"Is it because of the palace?" Karim's voice rang out.

Atem shook his head. "No. I control all forces in this palace. And I am not weak willed."

He stopped to look at Seto.

"I am able to sustain the Wall for some years yet, fear not, the Wall will not fall until I do."

"That's right! Remember our Pharoah is the reason for our magic and our items! We are simply borrowing his power!" A priest yelled in response.

Atem raised a hand to silence.

"While that is true, you all have your own abilities. Do not get hasty. These beings are weakened, but they will get stronger. Just as Saio will. We all will need to be on our guard."

He lowered his hand to signal the end of the meeting.

Saio sat outside the doors, having reached the throne room after they had closed. She heard all of this. Staring at the bracelet, she wasn't sure where her life would go from here. What should she do? How could she help? As if expecting an answer, the bracelet only reflected light from the palace floor in response.

Sakura stood outside the garden doors, looking at the now completely sunny sky. She could see the faint silhouette of the invisible barrier that surrounded the palace glinting in the sunlight. Nothing could get through it, surely. She hoped not. She turned to see her father, Mahado, one of the Pharoah's priests standing a ways away from her, beckoning her to him.


	5. Preparations for a Threat Unknown

**Chapter 5- Preparations for a Threat Unknown**

The darkness was suffocating. You couldn't see anything in front of you. The only thing in sight were the dark forms of what were clearly bodies. They were everywhere. No matter whose name she called, no one answered. As she came to the middle of a big room, she saw a single dark entity standing over 2 bodies. She gasped as the entity turned and swallowed her.

She gasped as she sat up, small beads of sweat fell from her forehead.

She sighed as she was instantly reassured by the light in her window. It had been 10 years since the sky turned dark. Since then, obviously everyone was on edge, waiting for something that seemed to not be coming. Even so, she hadn't had any dreams like that since the night it happened. She rubbed her face and climbed out of bed.

10 years had done nothing to change Atem, at least at face value. He sat on the throne, listening to Seto prattle on to him.

"Atem," Seto didn't waste a breath. "Let me repeat myself. You need to take time for yourself."

Atem sighed through his nostrils. "I'm fine, Seto"

Seto didn't pause.

"You can't just not take time to relax, that isn't wise."

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should take your own advice"

Seto continued his firm stare.

"You've been working yourself harder than she has. Are you planning on continuing to do everything yourself?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

Atem closed his eyes momentarily, opening them again to greet Seto with softer ones.

"...no. I don't. But as I am the only one able to continue the wall and the palace, it becomes a given that I fulfill my role given to me."

Seto frowned. "Your role is not to die."

Atem resistes the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he slightly frowned. "I know, Seto."

The tension was thick since the sky had turned dark. It was no secret that the Pharaoh had allowed himself to spread thin, with the worries of his kingdom and his own upon his shoulders. Atem shifted in his seat, mentally shrugging the thought away. "It's all taken care of, Seto. I know they will come back. You need not do anything more than follow my instructions. Put your trust in me and you shall be rewarded for it."

Seto blinked. "That doesn't sound like you. Where's the usual cockiness? Not going in guns blazing?"

"The last time I did that, I lost my wife."

Seto immediately said nothing further on the subject, choosing his next words carefully. "Regardless, asking for trust in your court is a waste of breath. We wouldn't be by your side if we didn't trust you wholeheartedly. "

Atem just smiled.

"I only meant that statement for you, cousin."

He rose from the throne to greet Saio. She would be awake by now.

Saio had been awake for several hours, in a room by herself. She had already cycled through various physical drills and was now working on meditation, as had been instructed to her by Atem. Her power was formidable, even to herself, and would require much concentration and mental strength. She couldn't say the same for the Pharaoh. Every time she looked at him it seemed his face got a little thinner. Another line of worry. She wondered when he ate. Or even when he slept. Even though she was only 15, ever since the sky went dark, she knew that whatever those things were, that they were coming for her. The bracelet, which had remained silent at one point, now whispered mantras and words of warning to her. She saw the beings in her sleep. Even though they had not returned since, she still couldn't shake the worry.

Sakura headed down an opposite hallway to Mahado's study. She had been under his training since she was small, but when the sky turned dark, her fathers face also seemed to lose all color to it. He had simply told her to come with him, and her more intense training had begun. She didn't question it. She knew what she was training for. She couldn't place what the feeling was, but lately she had been having odd premonition like dreams. Sometimes they were nightmares. She hadn't been blessed with an item like her father, but she had a different kind of power that her father said was unlike the items.

"You have the power to protect us all. Just remember that".

Such weight in only a few sentences. She had some idea of how the Pharaoh must feel. But whatever that power was, she had no idea how to access it, or even how to control it. Mahado had simply shook his head and said,

"you will know what to do."

Remembering these things only made her feel more uneasy, as she knocked on his door and stepped inside.

Atem waited until he was out of sight and earshot of Seto. He leaned against a pillar and took a moment, sighing internally, rubbing his face. He knew in the face of many, he was not old; one of Egypt's youngest Pharaohs. But he continuously strengthened the wall, due to the presence only he alone could feel. Whether it was the beings or his own worry, it was something not to be ignored. And such things made him feel the age he was sure he looked. But he was not a weak man. He didn't need his court worrying over him as if he were an old man. His eyes narrowed as he thought of this. 'I still have many years left. I have no intention of dying. Dying is the least of my worries right now.' He stopped at the doorway of the room Saio was in. Peeking in, he saw her in the middle of meditation, the bracelet glowing softly on her wrist. His brow furrowed at this. He was sure those beings were drawn to it. But what he focused more on was how quickly Saio had adapted to her power and the bracelet. He hadn't done a sparring session with her in a while. But he thought better of it.

She was already much stronger than him in many ways. He smiled at this, not feeling a single pang of envy. He turned to leave the doorway.

Saio smirked internally, still in her mediation. "Did you need something from me, Father?"

Atem stopped, chucking to himself. He wasn't surprised. Her senses were greatly improved.

That didn't mean she was invincible, though. He still needed to keep her safe. He turned and went back into the room.

"Yes, actually. I'm doing rounds with my High Priest today. I figured you would want to do rounds with yours together."

Saio smiled. Not so long ago, Saio had been asked to choose a high priestess for herself. And there had been no question as to who. Her worry wasn't for Sakura herself, but more for the fact that she was her friend first, and didn't want anything to be different just because of duties. Sakura had never let her duties get in the way of their friendship, and Saio tried her best to, guilty of the thought, not be like her father.

"That would be a good idea. I haven't spent much time with her lately. Or with you."

Atem looked at her. He smiled lightly.

"Do you want that to end soon?"

Saio didn't falter.

"Father, I have wanted it to end for over 10 years."

Atem relented.

"You are correct. I have no excuse. Without trying to be, I have become much like my father before me. But there is no better time than now to make up for all the lost time."

He took her hand.

Saio frowned, feeling the creases in his skin, signs of a hardworking man, yet not what she remembered of him. Her frown only deepened as she looked at his face.

"You do not look well, Father. Perhaps rest would be best for you."

Atem simply laughed.

"I assure you I'm not an old man yet. No matter how much you grow up. Now come."

He led her down the hall to meet up with Seto and Sakura. He knew he had purposely dodged her remark. Sleep had evaded him lately, what with paranoid dreams of a future surely not set for him. He was only paranoid. Things would not end as before.

Seto was giving some orders to the other priests, his own paranoia alive and well. In the 10 years that had passed, great stresses had befallen on Atem. Problems that he of course, took on himself. While he hadn't ceased giving orders and assignments to Seto and the other priests, he feared that keeping the palace run and the wall strengthened was finally starting to take its toll. "Some years yet" had already passed. He hoped that Atem would live long and prosper, unlike his father before him. Why did the man always insist on following in his fathers footsteps? His thoughts were soon interrupted by Atem, who was strolling along with Saio toward him.

"I see you have an escort today." Seto gazed at Saio.

"I thought it best to do rounds together. With her appointed priestess of course."

Seto rapped the document he was holding with his fingers. "I haven't seen her yet this morning. Quite possible she is with Mahado."

"Morning meeting?"

"It'd be the first one."

"I see."

"What would be the first one, Seto?" Mahado came up behind him, immediately bowing to Atem. "Good morning, my Pharaoh."

Atem waved the bow off.

"Yes, yes. Good morning. You know you don't have to do that every time you see me. You did give proper greetings this morning."

His eyebrows cocked in amusement.

Mahado bowed again. "I never fail to show proper respect, my Pharaoh. However if this displeases you.."

"Are you taking notes, Seto? You could learn a lot from him." Atem slightly smirked.

Seto now rolled his eyes.

"I do hope you didn't teach your daughter to act like you."

Mahado laughed.

"Sakura is a lady, Seto. Her and the princess I'm sure have decided on proper addressments."

Saio was comfortable with the atmosphere, but sometimes was surprised at how her father was so easy going. Granted, she liked this much better than the stiff rigid policies of the palace years prior, but she also believed in a certain degree of acceptable behavior. How would she run a kingdom if she could?

Atem smiled. "And where is our lady priestess?"

"She should be along."

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. The robes that had been suggested to her by Isis weren't quite to her taste. In fact, it all felt too fancy for her. Her mother never wore such things. Her hair was pulled up in a fancy up bun that while she wasn't fond of, wasn't too bad. But she got the feeling that she was overdressed. She straightened her robes again, swallowing a slight lump of nerves, as she exited the room, heading toward the throne room. The dream from this morning still wouldn't go away. She hadn't said anything to Mahado, for it would have just caused unnecessary stress for him. But the heavy feeling still remained. Her eyes caught Saio's as she entered the throne room, remembering her manners.

Mahado smiled. "There she is."

Seto just raised his eyebrows.

"You could have found something more suitable for an audience with our Pharaoh."

This was followed by an annoyed glance from Mahado.

Atem shook his head, looking at Sakura.

"You're just fine, wouldn't you agree, Saio?"

Saio's head snapped up, having getting a full look at Sakura. She smiled. Surely she wasn't comfortable in such fancy clothing. It wasn't her style. She had always been pretty without any makeup or fancy clothes. And her hair always looked best loose.

"I do. Shall we go?"

Seto smirked at Atem.

"She wants your job."

Atem paid no attention. "Come."

The four of them went down a hallway, Seto making remarks to Sakura to not forget certain things.

Saio could tell Sakura was not really listening. There was no doubt she knew this already. She leaned in as they were walking.

"Next time you can dress as normal. I like that Sakura best."

Sakura lightly smiled.

"I don't mind dressing like this, but..."

"Only for special functions will I require you to dress like you're a prisoner of Egyptian clothing." Saio laughed.

Sakura smiled widely. She took Saio's hand as they continued down the hall.


	6. The Bigger They Are

**Chapter 6- The bigger they are**

30 minutes later, Atem could tell his 2 guests were not feeling as enthusiastic about rounds as Seto, and decided to let them have a break. He and Seto stood in the middle of one area of the palace, while Sakura and Saio were at another, sitting on a bench a ways away.

Seto looked at Atem.

"We can't count on the silence."

Atem sighed. "Seto..."

Seto took no time in interrupting.

"Look at you. Have you looked at yourself? You do not look the part of the confident king. And I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's going on." He crossed his arms, waiting.

Atem let out a breath, knowing Seto wasn't going to give up.

"I haven't slept in the past few days. I try not to be as paranoid as you. I'm sure it's nothing."

Seto just gave him a look. "Go."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Go. Go to bed. Take Saio with you if you want. Just get some form of sleep. I know how you get when you're cranky."

Atem just raised his eyebrows, glancing outside. "You...want me to sleep...in the early afternoon..."

"I'll clear your schedule."

"Of course you will."

"You know she's worried about you too. You're not very good at the father thing."

Atem just looked at him for a second.

Saio sighed as she looked at Atem and Seto talking. Sakura glanced over. "What is it?"

"You know...that day when I ran to the throne room without you? ...I overheard them talking. And I constantly feel like there's nothing I can do. I'm supposed to help. But I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. And I'm watching him. He's so tired. He hides it really well. But I don't know when he sleeps anymore. Or when he eats. We spend less and less time together. Just what is my role?"

Sakura looked at her sadly.

"...I've been having dreams lately. They get stronger and more detailed each time. Whatever was here 10 years ago...I'm sure they weren't after the Pharaoh. Otherwise why would you have to choose a priestess so soon?" She touched Saio's hand.

"I feel like if you ask...he will tell you what you want to know."

Saio nearly laughed. "Yeah, right."

Sakura just smiled in encouragement.

Atem made his way over to Saio and Sakura, smiling at them.

"I'm going to go to my study to take care of some things. What will you do? Stay with Sakura? I'll probably need some time to concentrate, so you're welcome to come join me in an hour or so."

Saio nodded.

"Alright. I will stay with Sakura then."

Atem nodded in response.

"Seto will be around if you need anything. You don't have to ask him, though."

He winked playfully, waving to them as he headed down the hall to his room and study.

Seto walked over to them once Atem was out of sight.

"I'm not playing babysitter. You two are old enough to look after yourselves. And to know better."

He shot them a familiar look.

Sakura looked at Saio, trying to hide a smile.

Some years ago, bored and looking for something to do, Saio and Sakura had stumbled upon several stone tablets stored in a room previously locked. How they had been able to enter they didn't know, but there Saio had found and accidentally summoned the Black Paladin. Atem of course was not very happy with this, as he couldn't hide his worry of how dangerous it was for a 5 year old to have her own monster. However, what was done was done and Atem no longer questioned it. Saio however, hadn't seen the monster much since the summoning, though lately she was becoming more and more aware of his presence.

Saio nodded obediently.

"I understand, Seto. We won't go looking for trouble."

Seto didn't believe her, but grunted anyway. "Your father doesn't need another mess to clean up."

"I am no longer a child"

"Tell him that."

Saio stood to leave, having had enough of the Priest's discussion of her age.

"Shall we go, Sakura?"

Sakura also stood up promptly, nodding to Seto politely as they left.

Seto just stood watching them for a long time as they left, catching what he thought was someone looking at him next to Saio's shadow on the wall from the sunlight.

Atem's body felt like the heaviest pyramid in existence. He promptly shut and locked the door to his room and headed for the study adjacent to it, sinking wearily into the chair. Several documents lay untouched, scattered on the desk, most of them not urgent. He stared at them for a moment, allowing his mind to wander. He looked around the room suspiciously, as if to find something unwelcome, but found nothing. He needed to finish it up now. He opened a drawer to reveal a long parchment only half finished. He looked at it with a bit of distaste. He was never a fan of official documents. He had to write things so offhand for his liking. But this was something he has written years ago. He wondered if his father had written something similar after the items were made. "We all need a bit of safekeeping", he remembered his father say. He pushed his bangs out of his face and began to read:

[This document is effective immediately upon one of three constituents. There are no substitutions. In the event that,

1) the items are destroyed

2) the wall is breached

3) I am killed

Saio is immediately ruled as my heir and Queen at the age of 16. She is to say whether or not she takes a suitor. There are no exceptions to this law.

The Wall effectively dies if I do, so whatever Saio chooses to do with the items next is up to her. All court will follow her word, as it is as effective as mine. Any insubordination is subject to punishment deemed by Egyptian law as well as my own laws or whatever Saio deems fit as punishment.

Upon breachment of the Wall, and I am still alive, my word as well as what is written above will be in effect. The main priority is to keep the kingdom and the people safe. It cannot be done without the cooperation of everyone to obey the rules set by me as well as the Pharaohs before.

This document is hereby signed into effect, by my hand, on this day deemed by the God Ra. ]

He leaned back in his chair, sighing.

He considered changing the age. 16 was far too young. He realized he was repeating his own childhood, and he didn't want that for Saio. Maybe 18? 21? He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if expecting this to produce an answer. He looked up at the ceiling, staring at all the hieroglyphs that glared back. He already knew the plan, it had been long decided by himself. No one else knew of it. But this document would make it known, and he just didn't know if he was ready to face the noise of disapproval. Not that it mattered. He had done this many times during his rule. He knew the committee disapproved. But that didn't matter either. He knew deep down, they were afraid of him. As they should be. He decided to rest his eyes, deciding to deal with this thought later.

Saio walked down the hall with Sakura. Their conjoined hands swinging back and forth as they did when they were kids.

"I guess it's been nearly an hour...I should go find Father."

Sakura nodded. "Me too. I'll be late for training."

Saio smirked. "Lucky. At least your training is with your father."

Sakura smiled sympathetically at her. "Sometimes I wish I had alone time like you. But now we can train together."

"Yeah. See you later."

They waved as they went their separate ways.

Saio started down the hallway, surprised to find herself a bit nervous. Why? She was only going to her father's room, as she had done many times. She approached the door and knocked. When no answer came, she turned the knob, only to find it locked. The bracelet immediately glowed, the knob turning fully, allowing her entrance.

"What in the world...it's never done that before..."

*Yes, it has*

She stopped. The voice was familiar.

*The room you summoned me in was locked to everyone other than the King. That thing opened the room for you.*

*...it...did?*

*...Good. You've already picked that up.

You are a fast learner.*

*...You're the Paladin.*

*duh.*

Saio made a face. She looked around. *But...where?*

*Did you ever not look at your shadow?*

*Not really, no.*

*Well, I know you've felt me here.*

*And yet you never said anything.*

*Never had a reason to. Plus you were too young. There's no way you would have been able to withstand me for this long.*

*So why are you here now?*

*Maybe because I felt like it.*

*But aren't I your master?*

She could feel the Paladin's eyes narrow.

*In a technical sense...but I really don't listen to anyone. Except him. He ordered me to watch over you. Believe me, I wish I could say no. I take orders from no one if I can help it.*

*Him? You mean Father?*

*I didn't use to respect him.*

Saio remembered the reason she was here and slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Father?"

The door to the study was slightly open. She knew it was not uncommon for him to hardly be in his room. He was usually always working away in here. Saio hardly ever entered. She lightly knocked on the door, and again received no answer. She tilted her head in slight confusion and opened the door. He face immediately fell.

Atem was asleep in the chair. His head was tilted back slightly, his chest slowly rising and falling. Saio could see the circles under his eyes and the deepness of his breathing.

*...He's been so tired...why doesn't he sleep?*

*...responsibility does that.*

*I know he's been keeping a lot from me...and I know I'm not really in the know, but...I feel like there's something I could do to help if I knew...*

*...there's something interesting there you could read. The bracelet let you in for a reason, you know.*

Slightly stepping forward, Saio could make out a long document that mentioned her name several times. Her brow furrowed. She glanced back to Atem, then the document, then back to Atem.

*I don't think he will wake up anytime soon. All his energy levels are low. You're in the clear.*

*This isn't something meant for me to see, I'm sure.*

*But you want to.*

*No. Yes. Kind of. Maybe.*

She could feel the Paladin's annoyance.

*You either do or you don't. Now either waste this opportunity or utilize it. It's up to you, but I'm not going to waste my time on indecision.*

Saio once again made a face. Who was he to criticize what she decided or didn't? She glanced once again at Atem, then slowly reached over him, touching the document. She glanced again. He didn't move, his arms were crossed over his front, the puzzle dangling down below. Saio looked at him sadly. For him to be so tired to not sense her movement, why would he let it get to this point? She carefully removed the document and started to read it.

[This document is effective immediately upon one of three constituents.]

She raised an eyebrow. What was this? She continued on.

[In the event that,

1) the items are destroyed

2) the wall is breached

3) I am killed ]

Her eyes widened. Was this a will? Why was he writing it now? Was he sick? Her chest constricted painfully at the thought. She looked back at him.

[Saio is immediately ruled as my heir and Queen at the age of 16. She is to say whether or not she takes a suitor. There are no exceptions to this law. ]

Saio gripped the paper. His heir? She knew she was training, but she only thought it was to be able to control the bracelet. Was he training her to be Queen? She looked at him again, this time her heart full of confusion and questions.

[The Wall effectively dies if I do, so whatever Saio chooses to do with the items next is up to her. All court will follow her word, as it is as effective as mine. Any insubordination is subject to punishment deemed by Egyptian law as well as my own laws or whatever Saio deems fit as punishment. ]

The Wall? Just what was he planning? He wasn't planning to die, was he? Come to think of it, he had been very light on details of her mother with her. Everyone was always so nice and polite to her, almost as if they were talking to someone else. She had so many questions. And no idea where to start.

*...you can ask him, you know.*

*...it's not my place.*

*So you're fine with everything being decided for you?*

*...No.*

*Well then? Now's the time.*

*Now?*

*Ask him now.*

*I don't want to wake him.*

*And there will be any better time?*

*He's exhausted.*

*And now you're making excuses.*

*I'm not.*

Suddenly Saio couldn't hear the Paladin anymore. She sighed. She did want to know.

Very slowly, she reached her hand out toward Atem. She pulled it back slightly. Was this the right thing to do? Surely there was a better time for it. Suddenly she had an idea. She touched Atem's shoulder gently and shook him lightly. "Father?"

Atem's eyes blinked open, seemingly dazed for a moment. Saio's figure blurred into view, and he suddenly felt the stiffness in his neck. He sat up abruptly, clearing his throat and looking around momentarily, remembering where he was. He attempted to shake off sleep and smiled at Saio. "Has it been an hour then?"

His eyes met Saio's, filled with worry...and something else.

"Perhaps you should retire to your bed. Your chair can't be comfortable for you. And you are obviously exhausted."

Atem suddenly was curious. He distinctly remembered locking the door.

"Hmm...how did you get in here?"

Saio blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"The door." Atem gestured with a finger. "I'm pretty sure I locked it. So how did you get in?" He put a hand over his mouth, looking inquisitive, but hiding a smirk.

Saio didn't know where he was going with this, but answered. "I just opened the door."

Atem couldn't hide his smirk now. "Oh? Is that all?"

Saio was confused now. "Yes?"

"Really?"

"Father, you're tired-"

Atem eyed the bracelet, then smirked back up at her. It was truly interesting indeed. As his puzzle did, the bracelet seemed already to be in tune with her quite well.

If she wanted, she could open any door, enter any room, as she did that day with the Paladin.

"So you just opened it then?"

He stood, the room spinning slightly with the quick movement, but showed no sign that it bothered him.

Saio knew better.

"Father," she said more sternly. "I'm asking you now. I know you haven't been sleeping. Please. Go lay down. I'll even lay with you if you want."

This stopped Atem in his tracks. He knew what she meant, but couldn't help thinking of something else. He turned to her, studying her. "You're that worried, are you?"

Saio nodded. "I am."

Atem thought a moment. "Come, then. We shall lay down together."

He gestured for her to leave the room first, glancing at his desk where he noticed the document was in a slightly different place. His eyes narrowed as he shut and locked the door behind him. Saio was already turning down the covers of his bed. Atem removed his vestments and sighed. He rubbed at the marks the cuffs and crown made in his skin.

They didn't get any lighter. He turned to Saio, smiling at her as he lay down, her following suit after him. The soft bed pulled him in and he couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. Saio hesitated a moment.

"I'm guessing you weren't being quite the doting daughter here."

Atem never missed a beat. Saio sighed.

"I did want to talk with you. We never seem to do that anymore."

Atem closed his eyes, relaxing.

"That is true. Well then, what would you like to talk about?"

"I'd like to talk about...mother...if...that's ok."

Atem's opened his eyes slowly, looking at her. "Why would it not be? You have every right to know."

Saio fiddled with her bracelet.

"Well...you just never seemed to talk about her that's all. You told me very little. And...I wondered..."

She gasped lightly as Atem's hand rested on hers that were fumbling with the bracelet. She looked up at him. Atem's eyes were soft. Not angry at all like she expected. Why would he be angry? She didn't know.

"Saio..." his voice was warm, comforting. "You can always ask me anything. Talk to me about anything. I'll always talk to you."

She wanted to feel comforted by that, but she merely felt a pant of betrayal. Liar.

"Then...what happened to her?"

She felt Atem's hand stiffen slightly on hers. "There! That! You always do that! Please. Just tell me."

"...she died, Saio."

"I know she died! I want to know why!"

This time Atem actively flinched. His hand left hers. She had never seen this reaction before.

Atem should have been expecting this. He knew one day he would have to tell her. He couldn't lie to her anymore. But...He felt a sharp pain in his side and sighed. Saio took his hand gently. "Please, Father...I'm old enough now. I want to know."

Atem wrapped his hand around hers, sighing again. He looked at her, then at the bracelet.

"Have you had anything unusual happen? Anything at all?"

"Just dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes."

"What kind of dreams?"

She thought back. "Mostly dark ones. Dark bodies. Screaming."

Atem frowned.

"...I had one once with you in it.

But I don't remember much. There was someone that said 'take care of her' but I didn't see their face." She looked up, and her eyes widened. Atem looked visibly shaken, his hand was tight on hers and she could see his chest rising quickly. "Father?"

He didn't answer.

"Father? Are you alright?"

After a moment, Atem just smiled.

"...that...was your mother."

"Yeah, I thought so...what happened?"

Atem sat still a moment, then sat up, facing her. "You were just born...and...there was...something that infiltrated the palace. This...was before I made the wall. Before your item even came into existence. Back then, it was relatively peaceful. But..." He swallowed, adopting his Pharaoh persona. "Shadows...you see, feed on darkness and any negative emotion. Humans are naturally their main target. For us, that possess items, we are a bit harder for them."

"And Sakura?"

"Sakura possesses a magic different from mine or yours. So she is harder for them to get to as well. Your mother...she...she possessed nothing. That I knew of. She was just a normal human.

She...got a bit distraught after you were born, as some new mothers do. I assume that's when they took over her."

Saio blinked. "Took...over her?"

Atem nodded. "I didn't notice it for several days. But when I finally did, I couldn't let her near you. When a shadow overtakes someone, it's nearly impossible to separate them. Without killing them."

Saio's breath hitched.

Atem stopped and just looked at her. "...please...continue. I want to know."

"You're sure?"

Saio nodded.

Atem hesitated a moment before continuing. "...one night, she suddenly got very affectionate. We were in your room, and...she hugged me...and next thing I know I've got a knife in me, and a shadow is laughing in my face."

"She...she stabbed you?"

"Not her...the shadows are very powerful...this is also amplified by the emotions the host feels. In your mother's case, she was consumed with grief. I tried to separate her. Ra knows I tried. But even she knew there was nothing that could be done." He seemed to stop there.

"So? What did she do?"

Atem didn't meet her gaze this time. He kept looking at his hands. "She asked me to kill it. She knew that would mean killing her as well." "So...you...?"

Atem just shook his head. "No. I could never. She made me. She literally tricked me into killing her." His hand left hers and wrapped around his left side. Saio followed it. She gently took his hand, and laid him down.

"...let me see..."

"Saio..."

"please. I want to see." She looked at him and then slowly raised up his top, her eyes widening at a large scar that went from the side of his abdomen to his hip. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it in the bath. "...oh, Father..." she brushed her fingers over it and Atem visibly flinched. She touched his arm reassuringly. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"You could have had a healer-"

"I wanted the reminder."

Saio just looked at him sadly. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to be said." He reached up and stroked her hair. As if reading her next thought, he added, "and no one to blame, either. It was no ones fault, except the shadows. And certainly not your fault. Do you understand me?"

She nodded feebly. "So...after that, you built the wall?"

"Yes. And it was effective for many years. Until I gave you the bracelet."

Saio looked at it in confusion. "Why?"

"The shadows were after the power in this palace. And they used your mother to try and kill me for it. The bracelet was new, so they sensed a new power."

"And they want me. I know."

Atem stopped. "You do?"

"I was there. Outside the throne room. I heard everything. I know they're after me. And I won't let them get me. Or you. I read your will. You're not going to be dying. I don't want to be your heir. I want to rule with you."

Atem's eyebrows raised.

"I want to live with you. I want to help you." She took his hands. "I've been getting stronger and gotten more control. I can help you. I can help everyone. So please don't shut me out. Don't think you have to do everything by yourself. I love you, Father. And I will do whatever I can for our kingdom."

Atem just looked at her.

She could feel her face turn red. Did she just confess her feelings to her own father?

She felt the Paladin chuckle. *Way to use an opportunity.*

She waited for Atem's response. Atem just blinked in surprise but then smiled. She was just like him, in so many ways, but sometimes Sasuki would shine through. This was one of those moments. He put a hand to Saio's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I want to rule with you too. And that document was just a precaution. And only just. But you must trust what I say. I only want to protect you."

He smiles at her. They lay back down together and dozed through the night.

Something woke Saio abruptly. She sat up slowly in the darkness, glancing down at Atem, who was fast asleep next to her. The bracelet was glowing lightly, making her wrist feel slightly hot. She glanced around, trying to figure out what it was that woke her. The cold sharp feeling of something metal touched her shoulder and she jumped.

*Go back to sleep.*

The Paladin stood next to the bed, eyeing her carefully.

*why are you here?*

*Because neither you nor the King are able to defend yourselves at the moment. So I'm keeping watch.*

*defend ourselves? From what?* she thought briefly. *Are the shadows here?* She looked back to Atem.

*Fatigue has caught up with him. It's faint, but he won't be able to sense them now. That's what he has me for. You were able to sense them too.* *But...what about the Wall?*

*it keeps them out, but a barrier is only meant as a temporary measure. 15 years is a bit too long, I'd say.*

*15 years?!*

*He got too paranoid after the Queen was murdered. He didn't tell you, so I will. She nearly killed him. He never was the same since. Of course he's powerful. He can make many countries run and hide, but the shadows saw his weakness. And they're counting on it. They knew he would make the wall stronger. And that he would weaken in the process. He would never show it to anyone.* Saio looked at Atem sadly. No one was stronger than her Father. But she knew. She saw it gradually as she got older. And even now in his sleeping face, she saw it. Now she understood why Seto was the way he was. He was scared. They all were. She gently pushed his bangs out of his face. He didn't stir. She adjusted the covers around him and lay just a bit closer to him,

kissing his forehead and trying to curl him around her. The Paladin pretended not to notice.

*Get some sleep. I'll keep watch. If there's anything, trust me, you'll know.*

He sat crosslegged in front of the bed, staff ready. Saio gently hugged Atem to her. He smelled so good. Like the heat of the sun and fresh water of the Nile and...Atem. He groaned only slightly and she kissed his forehead again, then pausing as she focused on his lips. She couldn't. The urge was definitely there. Did he feel the same way? She was almost sure that he did, but there was only one way to find out. She lowered her head slowly.

Outside there was a loud sound, and then a small crinkling of glass as a crack formed in the wall. The opening was so small, merely paper thin, barely visible to the naked eye. A figure made its way to the palace, shrouded by a dark cloak.


	7. The Harder They Fall

**Chapter 7- The harder they fall**

As Saio leaned in, the puzzle glowed suddenly. She backed away in a panic, but Atem didn't stir. The Paladin glanced at her.

*What do you think you're doing? I told you to go back to sleep.*

Saio did what she could to calm her desperately pounding heart. "The puzzle is glowing. Somethings wrong..."

*Only the King has control of that...nothing more for you to do than go back to sleep.*

Saio looked back at Atem. Even with the puzzle glowing, he didn't move. After a few seconds, it stopped, and everything was still once again. She kissed his forehead again and hugged him to her. "You really are exhausted...get as much sleep as you can."

She snuggled into him and fell into a deep sleep.

The early morning sunlight peeked in through to Atem's room. The Paladin sat, dozing lightly, until he sensed a presence, and disappeared. A light knock at the door was the only sound, and it opened without any confirmation.

Seto peeked in, surprised at what he saw. Saio was snuggled into Atem, the both of them deeply asleep. His eyes narrowed. While he was glad Atem was getting the rest he needed, he didn't like the idea of them both being left unattended. He turned to leave until he noticed Saio slowly sitting up, half asleep.

"What is it, Seto?"

Seto put a finger to his lips. "Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'll send some breakfast for you both later."

He left without saying another word, closing the door silently behind him. Saio yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt very much rested yet still sleepy at the same time. She glanced at Atem. He hadn't moved at all during the night. She carefully laid back down with him, the warmth from his body making her sleepier.

The palace was dark. Only the light from the puzzle shined through. Atem looked around, trying to figure out where they were all coming in from. Until he turned and saw a figure that looked familiar waiting for him, raising a knife...

He jolted awake, heat rushing through his body, suddenly realizing Saio's hands were on him, calming him.

"...Father?! Father...it's ok...it was a nightmare..."

She looked scared and worried. Atem sighed and sinked back into the pillows rubbing his face. Saio looked at him sadly.

"You suddenly got hot and then...are you alright?" "...Yes..." he answered through muffled hands. "I have them sometimes." He sat up, stretching, silently cursing at how late it was. As if she could read his thoughts, Saio curtly responded.

"The palace isn't going to collapse if you sleep in once in a while."

Atem simply chuckled. "You'd be surprised at what happens if I ever take the day off."

He got out of bed, stretching again, heading to his bath chambers. Saio sat there silently, wondering if she should leave.

*You know you wanna sneak a peek*

Saio immediately blushed and wished she could physically smack the Paladin at that moment.

Atem sunk into the bath, sighing again. He rubbed his face, relieved at the hot water. His neck still felt slightly stiff from yesterday, but otherwise he felt a bit more rested.

'But she knows pretty much everything now' he thought to himself. Should he make her his queen? Would that be what she would want? He continued to ponder until he heard the sound of someone coming in.

"Um...father?"

Atem just smiled. "Yes?"

"I thought I would...come...wash your back..." His smile broadened.

"Of course. You do realize we bathe everyday. No need to be shy, you know."

There was a brief bit of silence, then Saio entered in a towel. Her face was a flushed red. Atem tilted his head.

"Are you alright? Is it too hot in here?"

He knew better.

Saio just shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She slowly removed the towel and entered the bath as quickly as she could, covering herself with the water, taking a cloth and wetting it with oils. "Turn around..."

She was definitely nervous. He smiled to himself as he obediently turned around. She gently started to wash his back. Unconsciously, he leaned into her touch, groaning slightly. Saio blushed more, but didn't move. "Feel good?"

"Very much so."

Saio smiled. "It's been a while since we've bathed together. I've...missed it."

Atem sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to make up for that starting now."

He turned around, cupped her cheek, then promptly dunked her under the water. She came up sputtering as he laughed.

Saio smirked. "You think that's funny?" She splashed him with water. "I'm not 5 years old anymore, you know!"

By the end of the water battle, the bathroom was soaked. Saio and Atem emerged in towels, laughing the whole time. It seemed Saio had completely forgotten her shyness. Atem went over to his closet and dressed quickly. While Saio had her own room, there were always some outfits in his wardrobe for her. He left her to pick them out. He put on his vestments and fixed his hair as he put the crown on, ready to bear the weight again. When he turned around, he beamed. Saio was in a very elegant silver dress with gold trim, the perfect accents around her wrists with the bracelet.

"You look wonderful."

Saio blushed in response.

"Ready?" He opened the door as she nodded, only to be greeted by Seto's face.

Atem's expression quickly changed.

"What? What is it?" His brow furrowed, the look of the Pharaoh once again upon him.

"It seems you have a guest." Seto's face was pale. Atem's brow furrowed more. "Who?"

Seto locked eyes with Atem.

"Lady Sasuki."

Saio felt the tension in the room shift. Atem's posture, while once lax, turned stiff and serious. "Get Sakura here. I want her on full guard for Saio."

"She is already on her way."

"Good."

Sakura appeared within minutes next to Saio, also looking a bit shocked, but serious.

Atem turned to them, looking at Saio as he spoke. "You will stay next to Sakura. Do you understand?"

"But, Father, who is-" He didn't let her finish. "Do you understand?"

She knew that tone and sighed.

"No. Frankly I don't understand. What's going on? Who is this person?"

"Someone dangerous. That's all you need to know."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I will handle it."

"And what if something happens to you?"

"It won't."

All of his responses were short and curt with her. He clearly wasn't having this conversation. He looked to Sakura.

"You have your orders. Stay with her."

Sakura nodded.

They followed Atem and Seto down the hall, talking back and forth in hushed voices to each other. Saio looked at Sakura.

"Just who is this Sasuki person?"

Sakura looked back at her. "Your mother."

"Why was I not informed?"

"The items didn't sense it either. We don't know how she got in."

"Did she say anything?"

"Only that she wanted to see you."

"And the items picked up?"

"Not a thing."

"And yet, you let her inside." Atem purposely walked in front of Seto as they approached the throne room. A cloaked back was to them, standing in the middle, in front of the throne. Atem signaled for them to stop behind him. The other priests moved to help, but he signaled them away as well.

Saio tried to see around the cloak.

"But that can't be. Father said she died."

Seto stood just a ways away from Atem, tense and waiting. Sakura shook her head.

"The truth is, the only one who saw what happened was our Pharaoh."

Atem slowly approached the figure. They didn't look up but bowed immediately to the floor. Atem straightened.

"You may rise."

The figure did as was told, but still kept their gaze to the ground, one foot slightly in front of the other. Atem noticed this, his eyes darting up and down.

"Show your face."

The figure slowly removed the cloak, the priests flinching in anxiousness. Jet black hair fell down to her back, dark eyes stared back at Atem. He was indeed looking at the face of Sasuki. Atem didn't falter. He just stared at her.

"And you had business here?"

Sasuki nodded. "I have come to see our daughter."

She turned and looked in Saio's direction. Atem wasn't having that. The puzzle glowed in a warning.

"You will look at me. Turn around and look at me. Now."

Sasuki immediately obeyed, her eyes slightly wide.

"Atem...I understand if you do not trust me, but...that's my daughter. I wish to see her...please."

Atem kept his hard gaze on her. "You understand, do you?"

"Yes. I do. I just came here to see my daughter."

"You didn't come here to see me or anything? No 'sorry I stabbed and tried to kill you and our daughter'? No? Nothing?"

Sasuki didn't answer.

Atem raised a hand, looking at the priests as if giving some kind of signal.

"Close the gates."

The priests nodded in understanding, the guards voicing a unified response. Atem's voice was very calm, showing no sign of being apprehensive.

Sasuki just looked at him.

"You're trapping me in here?"

"Get her out of here."

He looked to Seto and waved him away, his voice quiet and calm, looking back at Sakura. Seto glanced at Sakura and nodded to her. Sakura gently nudged Saio backward.

"Come on. He wants us to go."

Saio didn't move. Sakura nudged her again. "Saio..."

"Why? Why does he want me to leave? That's my mother isn't it?"

Sakura nudged more firmly now. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Saio again didn't move.

*You already know what's going on, I'm sure.* *Its not her, is it?*

*Dead people are dead, after all.*

Atem slowly circled Sasuki, keeping his voice level and calm.

"I don't want to make a scene in front of her. And you know better than to try your luck."

Sasuki slowly nodded. "You are right. We wouldn't want that. But...won't you hug me? I've been dying for your embrace."

Atem just stood there. Sasuki waited. Atem just slowly shook his head.

"Having her face isn't enough, you know. I also learned from last time."

Sasuki frowned.

"What are you talking about? You mean you don't recognize me?"

She took a step toward him. All the priests tensed at the ready. A single look from Atem told them not to move. Atem held a single hand before him, warning her to keep her distance.

"You're sure you want to risk this? I won't go easy on you just because you have her face."

Saio fought Sakura, trying to see around her, she caught a glimpse of Atem facing Sasuki and her eyes widened. The bracelet pulsed once, and Saio broke free, running toward him.

There was an overwhelming urge bubbling inside her. Something told her Atem was in danger. That this person was not her mother. And that she had to do something. Suddenly her eyes glowed, and all she could see was white.

Atem suddenly caught a glimpse of movement and his eyes widen in slight surprise. Sasuki immediately purred.

"Ah, Yes. The power you've been hiding from us. It's so hot. And delicious."

Atem immediately grabbed her, the puzzle glowing, desperately trying to shield Saio away, the rest of the priests being knocked down by her outburst alone. The Paladin appeared by her side, staff at the ready, pointing it at Sasuki, looking at Atem.

Sasuki was struggling fiercely against him, but Atem was much stronger than she was. He knew he only had moments. His body turned white and he threw Sasuki off of him, her form now changing to the shadow he knew she was, crashing into the barrier.

Sakura had also set up another barrier, trying to heal everyone at once, but was having trouble keeping it up with the level of Saio's power. She slowly approached Saio, desperate to calm her. The Paladin merely glanced at her.

*Lots of luck. She's even stronger than the King now. She could tear you into pieces.*

Sakura wasn't fazed.

"She's just scared. We all knew this could happen. My job is to make sure everyone lives."

She grasped Saio's hand, gasping painfully as even with touch the power from her was scorching. "Saio...you have to stop...if you don't...!"

"She's going to kill him."

"What?"

"If I don't do something, he'll be hurt again. And I couldn't bear that. I don't want these things here. I want them to just leave us alone. I don't want him to hurt anymore." Sakura realized tears were flowing down Saio's face.

Atem looked back, glancing at the Paladin.

*We have only one shot at this. Take your aim.*

The Paladin raised his staff.

The shadow suddenly lunged toward Atem, but he immediately countered, his eyes glowing through the golden fire that surrounded him. The piercing howl was deafening. The Paladin shot a blast that ripped a visible hole through the shadow's body. It squealed again but then started to laugh. Atem didn't falter. He glanced toward Saio, the puzzle glowing again. Saio's bracelet glowed in response, her eyes slowly stopped glowing and she collapsed to her knees, Sakura catching her.

Atem let out a slow breath, letting the barrier down. He glanced to Sakura.

"She'll be alright. She only used a small amount over. Keep her safe for me."

With that, Atem aimed a death glare at the shadow and they both disappeared up into the air, continuing the battle that had started 10 years ago.

Atem knew the shadow games. He very rarely took the risk anymore, for his kingdom's sake, but this was different. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the shadow that took her from him. That threatened his family and his existence. There was no way he was just going to let this one go. He dodged several attacks in a few seconds, feeling out the battle. He could tell the one shadow was actually an accumulation of many. It didn't surprise him. That giant plethora of shadows that gathered around the palace before would have merged into one entity that was more powerful and entry would be easier. But how exactly did they even get in? The Wall prevented that- He was interrupted in his thoughts by an attack that he attempted to block but was a bit too late. He was slammed into a side of a wall and plummeted down into the tile below. Laying dazed and trying to catch his breath, he looked up-and that's when he saw it. A small crack, barely even visible to the naked eye, was only visible to Atem during his heightened senses now. His eyes narrowed. So that's how. Sneaky. He had to give credit where it was due. The puzzle glowed as the wall glowed blue and the crack sealed itself. He felt a small pang in his chest, but ignored it. Disappearing again, he appeared right in front of the shadow, staring at him.

"I'm quite impressed, I'll admit."

He crossed his arms. "You almost got me. Almost. But you made one fatal mistake."

The shadow laughed. "Oh did I? Do tell."

Atem almost smiled. "You assume that age did me in."

The puzzle glowed and the 3 Egyptian gods appeared and merged into Horuacti.

The shadow sneered.

"Light doesn't hurt us you fool. I've been standing before you in light. We have evolved. You greatly underestimate us."

Atem just whistled and raised his eyebrows. "You've stunned me again. Very impressive. But she isn't here to destroy you with light." The puzzle glowed again and Atem merged with Horuacti, becoming the very embodiment of a God in both power and ba.

The shadow just stood, stunned.

A few minutes later, light poured all over the palace, blinding nearly everyone. Saio squinted in the light as she regained consciousness, and was in awe of what she saw.

Sakura noticed she was awake and gently helped her to sit up, watching this spectacle.

When the light faded, Atem was the only thing standing in the center, the puzzle and crown glowing brightly as Horuacti left his body and disappeared.

Saio's eyes were wide in both awe and shock. She loved him. She admitted it to herself. She loved this man.

Atem sighed and looked around. No one seemed to be seriously injured, and the palace wasn't totally destroyed. This satisfied him as he made his way to Saio, smiling down at her, leaning down to help her up.

"Are you alright, love?"

Saio blushed at this.

"Yes...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"It was a perfectly natural reaction. It's alright. Good thing you didn't overdo it too much."

"But you must have."

Seto's voice never failed.

"Don't make me tell you twice."

Atem waved him off, looking back at Saio.

"I'll have to make an official report on this later, but for now would you like to retire with me? I'm sure you're tired."

Saio's eyes narrowed. She was a bit tired, but she knew it couldn't be anything near as how tired he was. She nodded and stood, taking his hand in hers.

Sakura stood as well.

"Pharaoh, would you like me to-"

"I'm just fine, Sakura. Not a scratch on me. Go on and tend to the others, then make sure you get some rest yourself."

Sakura stopped and then just looked at Saio.

Saio nodded. "I'll call you if I need anything."

Sakura just nodded back. "Ok."

Atem and Saio continued to the Pharaoh's chambers. Saio looked up at him.

"So...that wasn't really my mother..."

"No."

"And you knew?"

"Of course I did."

"So then why?"

He looked at her, opening the door to his room.

"I had a feeling you would react the way you did, and I couldn't let you or it get close to you."

Saio blanched.

"So I could have killed everyone...?"

"No. I would have stopped you before doing that. And the bracelet would have as well."

He stepped inside, removing his vestments and his top. He needed a long, hot bath.

Saio realized further discussion was futile.

"Why don't you go ahead and get comfortable? Im going to go get changed myself."

She excused herself and went into his bath chambers.

Atem watched her leave, sighing slowly and heavily after he was alone. As if dropping a heavy weight he collapsed onto the bed, now feeling the pain ravaging his body. He remembered when he had done that 10 years ago, and was lucky to have even survived. Breathing was getting slightly harder and he decided closing his eyes to concentrate he would fare better.

Saio began running a bath for Atem. She sprinkled in some bath oil and made sure the water was nice and hot. She had no doubt he would need it after what had just happened. She smiled to herself, realizing how much she did care about him and didn't care that it was her father. She had to tell him. She looked at the bracelet again and sighed. She wanted so badly to help. She couldn't be the burden any longer. She opened the door.

Atem's eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch of Saio's hand on his shoulder.

"Father, I've drawn you a bath. It will help."

Atem smiled.

"How lovely."

His body was so heavy, and he was grateful to feel Saio slightly supporting him as he sat up. He was able to get to the bathroom mostly unassisted, and looked at her quizzically as she began to help him undress.

Saio remained fixated on what she was doing, removing the various clasps that held the bottom of his tunic together. Atem half smirked.

"I think I can handle it from here."

He slipped everything off and carefully climbed into the tub. His skin stung due to the hot water hitting it but he slid down into the deep water, inhaling the soothing scent of bath oil. Suddenly, Saio was behind him, gently pulling him to rest on top of her, her hands making slow soothing motions over his shoulders and arms. He didn't fight the urge to close his eyes and relax. Saio didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry..."

"...You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do. You've had to fight so hard just for me."

"Saio..."

"You've been hurt, nearly died, and then you built this Wall, and I can tell it wears on you...and...it's all just too much...for one person to handle...and surely I'm not worthy..."

"That's enough."

Atem's fatigue shone in his voice, his tone weary, yet firm, not moving from where Saio held him. "I never thought that of you, ever. I do what I must for my kingdom and my family."

"So you'll just die for it?"

"Not preferably, but if I had to, of course I would."

"It would have been better had I not been born at all-"

The water slushed over the side of the tub at the movement, Atem turning around so fast that the contact of his hand to her face was almost missable. Saio just sat there stunned. Atem was breathing slightly heavily with the movement, his eyes a slight crimson, clearly not happy.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. I don't know where you got these ideas in your head that you're not worthy or that you shouldn't have been born but don't you dare say it to me...having you has been the greatest joy in my life...and I'd GLADLY do it all again...without hesitation...you are destined for great things, Saio...I made the bracelet to help you, not hinder you. You should have realized that by now..."

Saio slowly put a hand to her face, tears filling her eyes.

"But...I'm not good enough...I can't even help you...all I can do is watch..."

Atem gripped her shoulders gently.

"Who said you HAD to be strong as me or stronger to help me? You help me everyday! I am always in awe of you!"

Saio looked at him, amazed.

"You...you are?"

"Yes...! You've far surpassed me in many ways...you're so strong, Saio..."

Saio smiled.

"I...I'm in awe of you too...it's like you can do anything...nothing scares you...nothing hurts you...it's like you're invincible...there's nothing you can't do..."

She reached out and touched his face. Atem in turn gently ran his thumb over where he slapped her.

"I'm sorry...does it hurt?"

"...no. I deserved a little sense knocked into me..."

Atem's eyes narrowed. Saio gently eased him back onto her, and they stayed like that until the water ran tepid.

Seto paced up and down the main corridors of the palace. All guards had been increased at least three fold. Seto was sure Atem would be unable to strengthen the wall right now, and was even a little angry at him for pulling such a stunt. "Merging with a God...are you insane?" He tugged at his hair in frustration. "Saio should have never been out there. It was all just too close a call."

"I'd like to think I'm mostly sane."

Atem stood behind Seto, in his nightly attire. Seto turned, frowning.

"You should be in bed. Hasn't your day been long enough? I'm surprised you're even standing." Atem just cocked an eyebrow.

"You do know my stamina level, right?"

Seto sighed.

"Atem, in all seriousness..."

"I would be asleep, yes...except I know our fight isn't over...care to join me?"

Seto's brow furrowed. "

You noticed something?"

"I'm surprised you didn't. Come with me."

They made their way into the throne room, everything dark and still.

"Strange isn't it?" Atem commented.

Seto frowned, not understanding.

"What is?"

"One single shadow gets in via one crack in the Wall..."

"There was a crack in the Wall?"

"Such a tiny one...so my question is...who or what made it?"

Seto thought a moment. "It would have had to come from the outside. That would be the only logical outcome."

"It would," he turned to face him, his face grim. "Except the only ones powerful enough to bring anything flocking from the outside would have to be..."

Seto blanched. "Someone from the inside."

Atem's look hardened in response.

Saio stood in between two figures. One was a dark creature, Saio couldn't guess who it was by the silhouette alone. The other was Atem, barely standing, he looked furious. The puzzle was nearly depleted. Sakura was the only one of the priests who was still standing. Her barrier crackling and weakening occasionally. She was nearly spent as well. The bracelet glowed brightly and fire overtook her.

She awoke in a cold sweat, pushing the covers off of her, looking around. After the bath, she and Atem had laid together, and she must have fallen asleep. She looked, expecting to see him asleep beside her, but his spot was empty. Saio looked at the covers that were around her, and had guessed he had tucked her in. She blushed slightly at the thought and pulled the covers around her. But where was he? What could he be doing at this hour? She wondered if he was alright, and silently crept out of bed, heading out into the hall.


	8. It Came from the Inside

**Chapter 8- It came from the inside**

Atem sighed slowly, turning from Seto, heading a different direction. Seto followed, suspicious. "Where are you going?"

Atem didn't answer. Seto walked faster to catch up with him.

"Hey." He grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "Listen to me. You're worn out, I'm worn out. We would both do good to deal with this in the morning. You exhausted your power for Ra's sake."

Atem just looked at him.

"You really think this can wait until morning? Really? You of all people?"

Seto hesitated. "N...not really..."

"That's what I thought."

He turned again to leave. Seto kept his grip on him.

"And what exactly are you going to do in your state then?"

Atem turned again. "You really think that, don't you?"

"Atem, you did the same thing before-"

"And I've grown stronger from it. I'm not worn down yet. What a ridiculous thing to think of your king."

This time he forcefully removed Seto's hand from his shoulder and stormed away. Seto silently cursed to himself. Atem was a stubborn man. He would never admit anything to himself even when it was staring him in the face. Saio was that way too. Why wouldn't these royalties just listen? But his stomach sank. He had a sickening feeling that he knew what the cause of all this was. He felt guilty as sin. But he was sure that had all been forgotten 10 years ago. He put his face in his hands.

Saio felt very strange. As she crept along the hallway, she was sure she could hear voices, as if they were whispering through the walls. Something was wrong. She quietly opened Sakura's door, going over to her bed, briefly glancing upon her sleeping form. Her tightly wound bun had since been released, her hair loosely hanging around her small form, her chest gently rising and falling. Saio's eyes fell on a small mark over her fingers that looked like burns. What was that from? She leaned over gently to wake her. She knew that today's efforts were taxing for everyone but was proud of her friend. She knew she could count on her for whatever she needed. And she was needed now. She gently shook her shoulder.

"Sakura...do you hear that?"

It took a few seconds for Sakura to register what was going on, having been in a deep sleep. She sat up slowly, listening with Saio, her brow furrowing at the noise.

"Something is..."

"in the palace, yeah. I thought so too. And when I woke up, Father was gone."

Sakura stood up, wrapping a robe around herself. "What do you propose we do?"

"We need to go and help Father. I'm sure he's aware of this."

Sakura nodded.

"Whatever these shadows are, I know they're after me and this." She looked down at the bracelet. "But I won't be the burden anymore. I'm going to help. I've trained enough. I can do it. Will you work together with me? I'm not like Father to do things all on my own."

Sakura smiled. "Of course. Just...be careful." Saio smiled, touching her hand reassuringly.

"So long as you are too."

They started off down the hall.

Atem head down the stairs to the dungeons, his arms crossed, not quite sure what to think. Had he really been so blind? All power had been stripped, yet of course with darkness there were always ties everywhere. But he wasn't a man to kill. That may have been his mistake this time. He stopped in front of a cell.

The man inside just smiled at him.

"My Pharaoh, what a surprise. I am humbled that you would come to visit me down here. Is my son not with you? I suppose that's not surprising, at least."

Atem frowned.

"So you're the one who set all this up, then? 10 years ago wasn't enough?"

The man grinned.

"Watching your blood flow over the floor was a splendid sight. I intend to see it again."

"Not likely."

"You've always been soft. You already know you should have killed me back then. Seto is soft too. He couldn't kill his own father."

"It makes sense now why you were so intent on getting to Saio. So that you could regain your power easily. Taking it from a small child."

"Ah, but you were too smart for that. You stubbornly protected her. You still do. But she will come eventually. Like you, she has a fighting spirit."

Atem knew this already. "How did you make a crack into the Wall?"

"You were weakened. I'm shocked you didn't notice. But then again, it was a minuscule fracture at most."

"It wouldn't take much for one of you to slip in." "No." His grin broadened. "But youre too late. They are already here. They've been here. Just waiting."

"Yes, I figured." The puzzle glowed.

Akunaten smirked.

"Ah, yes. Tainted with age but still powerful." Atem stood there. Seto appeared beside him in seconds, eyes narrowing at the sight before him. Akunaten glanced at Seto.

"Son."

Seto almost looked sick.

"Akunaten."

"No respect for your own father, I see."

"I don't consider you that anymore, no."

He turned his attention to Atem. "You don't need my permission to kill him. You don't have to worry."

Atem just stared straight ahead.

"Atem, really..."

"It might not make much difference whether I do or not. The shadows are already here. Though this might just set it all off..." He smirked. "Ready to dance with me?"

Seto also smirked. "Well it's about time. It's an honor to fight by your side again. Even if these are disgusting circumstances."

"Well then...3...2..."

The dungeon exploded.

Suddenly the palace was buzzing with dark figures. All like an angry army of bees whose hive had been attacked. Sakura immediately threw up a barrier, her and Saio stopping in their tracks. Saio looked on in amazement. "Unbelievable. Who knows how long they were here. Just watching us."

Sakura looked ahead. "We should probably head to the throne room. I'm sure that's where the Pharaoh will be too."

Saio nodded as they raced ahead.

Atem and Seto appeared in the middle of the

throne room. Seto whistled at the amount of darkness swirling around them.

"Well now you've gone and done it."

"Just give them a minute. I'm sure they'll all converge soon enough." After a few moments, the army ceased and a giant soldier like form appeared before them.

"Good to know they haven't lost their sense of creativity."

Seto readied his soul monster. The other priests gathered and followed suit.

Sakura and Saio were on their way to the throne room when a blast caught them from the side. Sakura's barrier had stopped it, but they immediately readied for battle, Saio's bracelet glowing. There was intense excited whispering, as all the shadows converged on the barrier, trying to get in.

Saio smirked. "They sure do want this thing, don't they?"

"Seems that way."

"Alright, on my count. One...two..."

The barrier expanded and Saio exploded a good chunk of them with just a wave of her hand. Her intense training had allowed her excellent control of her power, yet this was the first time her and Sakura had done any kind of exercise together. Sakura focused her own power and was able to push many shadows back, exploding them on impact. For a human who had no item or anything surpressing her or putting a limit, she was mostly in control as well. She was strong enough to support Saio and even temporarily stop her if she happened to get out of control. She was a force to be dealt with other than the Princess herself. The shadows were eliminated only for more to show up in their place. Saio stopped.

"They're just taking any energy we throw at them."

"It's probably their goal here. We should press onward."

They continued forward.

Atem eyed the soldier carefully. Size wasn't an issue for him, but this creature was indeed enormous. He glanced around at his priests, who were awaiting his orders. He guessed that direct attacks were probably futile, as any energy would get absorbed. He could merge with Horuacti again, but there was no telling the effects that could have on the court. He was lucky it was only within a contained area last time. But now it was everywhere. He only had seconds to decide a strategy.

Seto glanced at Atem. "What's the plan?"

"Don't really have one."

"Why am I not shocked? But if you don't plan something, this might all be for nothing."

Atem frowned. The puzzle glowed brightly, singling them out from the darkness. Each priest's item glowed in turn, and the Wall pulsed above them.

"Use your monsters as decoys only. They'll merely absorb them otherwise."

Seto glanced at him.

"And what will our Mighty and Fearless King be doing?"

Atem took off the puzzle glancing at Seto, smirking.

"Something I've never done before. Should be fun. Let's dance. On my command."

Saio and Sakura made it to the throne room entrance. Saio stopped, seeing Atem facing the giant monster.

"Oh no. What can we do to help?"

She noticed he was holding the puzzle in front of him.

"Wait. What is he doing...?"

She recognized this. They had done it once. In the beginning she thought it was silly, but he had attempted to get their items in sync once. He said if they did, they would be able to do amazing things. Saio had never used her bracelet with any of the items before. In fact, she really didn't know how. Atem had never raised the opportunity until that day. Suddenly she had an idea. She looked at Sakura.

"I have a plan. When I say, spread your barrier as far as you can. And hold it for as long as you can." Sakura looked a bit surprised.

"Okay, but what will you do?"

Saio smiled, for some reason confident.

"Just follow my lead. I got this."

Sakura smiled.

Atem thought this over in his head, catching Saio out of the corner of his eye. She was smart. He was sure she'd figure it out. He raised his hand above him and threw the puzzle up in the air. At the same time, Saio raised her arm up, the bracelet glowing at the same time as the puzzle. Atem and Saio's eyes glowed, their bodies pulsating with the golden energy. Saio was amazed. She had never felt so...in control. She could feel Atem's energy mixed with her own. She could do this. She could help. Atem nodded to her.

"Let's go!"

He raced forward, Saio did as well. Sakura spread the barrier around them as she and Seto moved to keep up with them. The monster roared and waved a giant hand toward them, the barrier crackling the energy away.

Atem looked at Saio.

"You show me what you can do."

Saio smirked, lunging at the monster, hurling a stream of energy into it, this knocking it back into the wall.

Atem looked impressed. "Good."

Saio repeated this act, Atem following suit a few times, effectively cornering the shadow soldier. It laughed.

"You actually think you've won?"

Saio just smirked, the Paladin appearing, staff raised.

Atem laughed.

"Oh no. Far from it."

The puzzle split into pieces, forming a long golden staff. Everyone looked on in shock. "...Atem...what the hell is that?"

Seto was too shocked to be angry. Atem took the long staff in his hands. It was at least twice as tall as him. Yet strangely light.

"Something I never thought I'd use."

He raised the staff, nodded to Saio to help him. She came up beside him and raised her hands as well, they threw the staff together and it sank right into the middle of the soldier. The energy crackled and fizzled around its body. Each cry weaker than the next. Atem stood, waiting. When it didn't move, he turned, walking back toward the priests. They surrounded it, making sure it didn't move. Atem was sure it would move. Shadows are much stronger when they have a motive. And sure enough it started to...stand. This got Atem's attention. The staff sparked and glowed in protest but the soldier merely pulled it out. Saio immediately acted, but not fast enough. It stood up, taking the staff and throwing it at the Wall. Upon contact, another crack appeared, this time much bigger, and the staff reverted back to the puzzle once more. Atem closed his eyes momentarily as several pangs of pain shot through him.

"Damn it," he whispered under his breath. Suddenly the soldier stood up and pushed against it. The energy of the Wall fizzled and pulsated around the soldier's body, but then several cracks appeared around it.

Saio immediately recoiled, energy bound cuffs around it, trying to pull it away. She was halfway successful, able to get the soldiers attention. "Now your opponent is me!"

Her eyes glowed, energy surrounding her. The soldier stopped, intrigued.

"Alright girlie, soon your power will be mine anyway."


	9. Power of a Pharaoh, Symbol of a Queen

**Chapter 9- Power of a Pharaoh,**

 **Symbol of a Queen**

Saio stepped forward, the Paladin moving with her. Sakura was a bit behind her, ready for any sudden surprises. The priests looked to Atem in confusion. Seto noticed he was slightly pale.

"You alright?"

Atem was trying to fight off the slight nausea and nodded.

"Let's see what she will do."

Seto looked at him.

"You're kidding. Your precious Saio? You're letting your baby fight by herself?"

Atem raised a hand to silence him, feeling suddenly very fatigued. The puzzle had returned to him, but it now felt very heavy. He looked up at the wall. Several giant cracks surrounded a good chunk of it.

Saio worked quickly, her and Sakura both dancing energy waves around the soldier, it effectively blocking each one. It laughed.

"Did your father teach you nothing? This is mere child's play!"

A wave of energy surrounded him, momentarily knocking Saio and Sakura off balance. Atem had had enough. The puzzle glowed, his body turning white, Horuacti appearing near him, looking slightly hesitant, but then fusing with him. Saio gasped at the sight. So that's what that light was before. Sakura spread the barrier further, but Atem simply canceled it out, signaling there was no need. The soldier just stood there.

"How...is that possible...twice?"

Atem just smirked. "It isn't."

He raised a hand, and the same ray of light spread over them. It hit the soldier in every orifice. Light entering and then exiting at the speed of sound. The soldier screamed and then slowly started laughing.

"At least let me give you a parting gift!"

With one last punch the Wall shattered.

Silence fell over them. Seto had never imagined it. Of course he had said it, predicted it, but Atem was more than capable of keeping it up. He'd just done it for too long. All that was left of the soldier was a smoldering Akunaten who was just laughing. The light disappeared and Atem stumbled, barely conscious, looking furious. Saio gasped. It was just like she saw in her dream. "No...no...no no...I won't let that happen…!"

She raced to him as Seto did, but stopped as he weakly held a hand up.

"...stay back..."

Seto wasn't having it.

"Atem for Ra's sake! You have to stop right now-"

"I SAID... GET...BACK..." His tone was final.

Saio slowly backed to the side, not taking her eyes off him. Seto reluctantly stood behind him. Atem merely stood there, glaring at Akunaten.

Akunaten just laughed.

"You've lost, Pharaoh. Your precious wall is no more. The shadows will be coming soon."

Atem's look was menacing.

"You really think that's what I'm mad about?"

Akunaten smiled.

"Well then please...bestow upon me your great wisdom."

"You hurt many people. Especially my High Priest. I will never forgive you for that. Perhaps Anubis will be more open minded, but I doubt it." Akunaten just laughed.

"You won't kill me. You don't have the mindset for it, nor the strength. After all, you're barely standing."

He threw a piece of rubble, which just bounced off Atem's shoulder.

Atem's eyes just narrowed, as shadows surrounded Akunaten. He laughed.

"Really? Shadows? I _am_ a shadow you fool!"

The crown glowed, covering the eye of Horus. Atem said nothing, just opened a fist and closed it. Akunaten suddenly realized what this was. He looked at Atem in disbelief, then began begging. "No. No way. No wait please. Seto! You will save your father! One day I know it! Seto! Seto!" Akunaten glanced at Seto in panic. Atem gritted his teeth and opened and closed his fist again, Akunaten's cries gone. He sighed slowly. No one spoke. But Seto moved first and caught Atem as he passed out. He cursed as he looked Atem over, and called for Isis and Sakura. Saio was next to him, her eyes filled with tears. Atem's face was pale and exhausted. There was a rumble of noise and then silence as one by one shadows emerged all the over the palace. They overtook the priests in no time at all. Seto quickly took Atem, motioning for Saio and Sakura to follow, since the barrier was still active. Sakura moved her barrier up with the wall, attempting to seal it. Seto looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not nearly strong enough to build a new wall!"

Sakura ignored him. "That's not what I'm trying to do..."

Saio's bracelet glowed and the barrier at least temporarily was a makeshift version of the Wall. Sakura exhaled slowly, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

"Seto. You go. Help everyone else. I will stay here with Saio and the Pharaoh."

Seto didn't have much choice, that much he knew, but he wasn't about to submit.

"You don't give orders. I do."

Saio took a breath. "Actually, I do."

Seto looked at her.

"In a few years, maybe."

"No, Father signed a decree. If anything were to happen to him, I am to take over. He seemed to figure if the Wall was down he would be too." "He's not dead, Saio, and until then-"

"You will address me as Your Highness, and I know he's not, but the decree stands. Feel free to read it for yourself. It's not what I want to do, but I will do it for him and our Kingdom. Now do as you're told. Go."

Seto hesitated only a second, looking down at Atem. He sighed.

"Take care of him."

"Of course we will."

As soon as Seto was gone, Saio looked at Sakura. "The wall...it was his ba, wasn't it?"

Sakura slowly nodded.

"It would seem so."

"What do you think?"

Sakura very gently laid her hands over him, they glowed lightly.

"He barely has any ba left...if he's found..."

"Then let's move him. Do you know a place?" Sakura nodded.

"Servants quarters. Under the floor."

The Paladin took Atem and they settled in under a small room literally under the throne room. Saio laid Atem's head in her lap, gently moving pieces of hair out of his face. Sakura's hands glowed again. After a while, she sighed.

"All we can do now is let him rest, see if he wakes up on his own."

Saio nodded, feeling a pang of nervousness and regret. She never did tell him her feelings. They stayed down there for a while, Sakura eventually standing.

"I need to go help them."

"What? No, you're staying with me."

Sakura smiled slowly.

"The Priests are our only line of defense. I need to keep them strong. I'll be back. I promise."

She touched Saio's hand.

"I'll come back."

Saio watched her leave, looking down at Atem again. Once again, she felt helpless. Could she do nothing?

Sakura arrived back in the throne room to absolute chaos. All over the palace priests were lain everywhere, only Seto and her Father were standing. Mahado saw her and shook his head. "Get out of here!"

"I'm here to help!"

"You can help us by staying with our Pharaoh and the Princess! If all is lost then-"

Sakura's barrier stopped an attack meant for Mahado. He just looked at her.

Seto shrugged.

"Alright then, you two. Let's dance."

The three of them raced forward into the plethora of shadows.

Atem groaned. Everything hurt. Opening his eyes took effort. And it was cold. Why was it cold? He could hear someone whispering to him, their cool hands caressing his hair. Mother? Sasuki? Was he dead already? Where was Anubis? A soft light blurred into view. He could feel the touch more now. He struggled to open his eyes more, but closed them again. He was so tired. He wished he had Saio next to him. Wait, Saio? Where was she? In a slight panic, adrenaline caused his eyes to flutter open, searching for Saio.

"Sshh, sshh. I'm right here, Father."

Her voice was quiet. Why? He finally got a clearer view. She was above him, looking tired and worried. He slowly blinked, but no words came. His body relaxed against her, and his eyes closed again. Saio smiled sadly, and pulled another small blanket around him to keep him warm.

Saio tried to sleep through the night but it was nearly impossible. Sakura hadn't yet come back, and she couldn't stop the thoughts. She shouldn't be down here. She should be protecting her court. But she couldn't leave him. She guessed this is it how it must have been for him with her mother. A little baby couldn't fend for itself, so he had no choice but to stay and protect it. Now it was her turn to return the favor.

Sakura realized quickly the reason the priests were no match was because the items weren't working. Seto seemed able to read her mind because he nodded.

"Without our Pharaoh the items won't work. And he is far too weak to sustain them. So it's bare hands or nothing. Except you, of course."

Sakura wasn't sure about that. She was still supporting the barrier for Atem, and her power only went so far.

A full day had passed now. Saio yawned and stretched. She had gotten some sleep and there was food down here at least, but Atem never stirred. She again moved a piece of hair out of his face, and gasped slightly when he moved. His movements were slow, his eyes opening and closing again and then staying closed. She sighed sadly. How much longer?

Saio awoke to silence. The entire palace was silent. How long had she been asleep? She checked Atem, he looked a little better. Slight color had returned to his face. Good. But what time was it? Where was Sakura? She stared off into space for a while, her mind wandering.

"...such a worried face doesn't suit you."

Atem's low husky voice startled her. She looked down at him.

"Hi...how are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes a minute and then slowly opened them again.

"Not quite proud of myself."

He made no move to sit up.

"You should rest a bit longer. Until you regain your strength."

"There isn't time for that..." he glanced at her bracelet. Of course. Why didn't she think of that?

He stopped her with his gaze.

"A little at a time..."

He didn't finish. Saio knew. In his state he wouldn't be able to handle even her. She gently laid her arm on him, the bracelet glowing softly. Atem immediately winced.

"Too much, too much...dial it back..." the pain in his face alarmed her, and she stopped. Atem's breathing was short and fast.

"Father...I'm sorry...are you-"

"...wait...just…give me…a…moment..."

Saio waited, then ever so slowly the bracelet glowed again. After a while, the puzzle glowed as well. Atem sighed slowly, the color returning, he seemed to be getting stronger. He sat up slowly, Saio assisting him.

"...that's better."

He slowly stood.

"You're not going out there are you?"

"And you want to continue sitting here?"

"No, but you're in no condition to..."

He looked at her.

"I'll do what I have to. Will you help me?" He smiled at her.

She nodded.

"Yes. Of course I will."

Hand in hand, they left the small room behind.

Sakura could hear her breathing in her ears. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Seto and Mahado had fallen, and she was powerless. She could do nothing. All she could do was fight on. Now only one shadow remained, and she wasn't sure she could stand anymore. The shadow was half dead too, they both just stared each other down.

Atem looked up, surprised at a barrier where the Wall was.

"Sakura. She has to still be fighting," Saio said, worried. Atem continued into the throne room and then stopped, motioning for Saio to come behind him. There was rubble and bodies everywhere. Atem took in a breath but said nothing. Saio covered her mouth in shock. The throne room was silent. A rumbling shook the area. Saio looked at him.

"Let's go."

The shadow laughed at her.

"You may as well give up, Priestess. We both know who is the stronger one here."

Sakura said nothing, the shadow blurring every so often.

Atem and Saio came into the area, Saio's eyes widening but Atem shushing her. They listened.

"I am impressed though. I will admit. 3 days of this, watching your fellows get taken down. And yet you take down 4 of my brothers alone. Wasn't expecting that. But you can't protect everyone. You're on your last legs."

Saio smiled. She really was amazing. 3 days...but she took in Sakura's form, looking at Atem, worried. He motioned for her to wait.

Sakura recoiled with an attack to the shadow's face, part of it breaking off, the shadow screaming.

"YOU BITCH!"

He swung to hit her and missed, Sakura hitting him again. This time he grabbed her and sent her into a pillar, it cracking at the impact.

Saio heard her cry out and watched her fall, clenching her fists. Why was she sitting here? The shadow was very disoriented, moving to her very slowly, as it was half blind. Sakura lay dazed, fighting to keep herself conscious and standing. She smirked up at the shadow.

"Still on my last legs now?"

The shadow retorted with a wave of heavy energy that slammed Sakura again into the pillar.

She tried to push herself up, but her strength left her. She tried once more and collapsed again. The shadow just laughed.

"How about now? That's checkmate, honey."

Atem nodded to Saio and had appeared in front of the shadow, pushing him back. Saio caught Sakura as she had attempted to push herself up once more, hugging her to her. She looked down at her unconscious friend and glared back up at the shadow. She gently picked Sakura up and went over to Atem.

"Watch over her for me."

Atem looked at her.

Saio was final. "This is MY fight now. You mess with my Priestess, you mess with me next."

Her eyes glowed, she took a small necklace off, handing it to Atem.

"Put it on her. Quickly. She doesn't have much energy left."

Atem nodded.

"Be careful."

He went over to a safer spot, putting the necklace on Sakura.

Saio's body exploded with energy, the bracelet glowing in response. The shadow looked on, somewhat impressed, glancing at Atem.

"Bringing more girls to the table, Pharaoh?"

She smirked.

"Bet you weren't expecting me. I've got enough energy for two kingdoms. You wanna taste it? It's free!"

She lunged at the shadow, her speed nearly unseen to the eye. She smirked as she landed a blow, the shadow backing up.

"You know, credit where it's due. It takes a lot to bring down my Priestess. You guys must have been formidable. Can't say the same for you now though!"

She went all out, landing hit after hit, pieces of the shadow flying everywhere. After a while the bracelet pulsed in warning, but Saio ignored it. She was going to cross the limits. She might never rule as Pharaoh, but she certainly wouldn't go down easy. The shadow yelled in rage.

"You little girls, thinking you've won….you're too naïve!"

Suddenly the shadow slashed at her, slashing her middle, blood flying. She smirked.

"Not enough to bring me down!" The bracelet glowed red as she and the Paladin became one, slashing the staff down through, the shadow exploding into nothingness.


	10. The End of It AllEpilogue

**Chapter 10- The End of it All**

Saio stood there, looking at her handiwork. Her body slowly stopped glowing and she immediately collapsed forward, the Paladin catching her, sinking down to the floor. Atem was next to her in seconds, looking her over. Saio could feel the blood pouring out of her, and suddenly felt scared. She'd screwed up. She looked to Atem in a slight panic, meeting his gaze.

"Father...I...I'm so sorry..."

Her breaths were short and fast, surprising even her.

Atem shushed her.

"Sshh.. you're going to be fine. Just keep looking at me. Alright? Just keep your focus on me. Don't look anywhere else."

Atem was trying not to panic. With his palace half destroyed and his court and healers down, he didn't have a lot of options.

He took off the top of his tunic and pressed it down, making Saio wince painfully.

She gripped him and whimpered softly.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Daddy's got you. He won't let anything happen to you. You'll be alright." Saio tried to focus on his words, but they seemed to be getting farther away. She focused on his elegant rings and his smooth, tan arms. It was hard to ignore him shirtless. Ra, was he handsome. Her head felt lighter, her eyes heavier, and she could no longer feel her blood flowing.

The darkness was endless. She couldn't move, see, or hear anything. Yet she was aware. She couldn't feel or think. So what was this? Limbo? Purgatory? She couldn't even feel the Paladin anymore.

*...well...I...c...an...*

*P...pala...*

*save...your...strength...*

*...what...is...*

* we're...dying...kid...*

Dying? Over a flesh wound? Surely not. But then she remembered. And now it made sense. The reason Atem never let her do anything. Tried to protect her. Was it from this? How do you protect someone from death? Maybe he tried because he wasn't able to save her mother from it?

*...not...a...kid...*

She felt a weak chuckle.

No. No no no. The mantra repeated in his mind. No no no. All in one instant she had over thrown her body. And the wound was basically pouring all life out of it. The blood just kept flowing. He couldn't stop it. His tunic was already soaked through.

"Come on, baby. Don't do this to me. Osiris, I swear to Ra…." Memories of Saio's young life flashed before his eyes, and he felt the lump in his throat. He stopped himself.

"Don't give up. Daddy isn't giving up on you."

He felt tears prick his eyes. He wouldn't be left alone. He wouldn't let her be alone. He eyed the puzzle and bracelet. If he had to do that, it was an option. He gasped panicked as he fiercely thought. It was ironic that the whole time he had been planning for his death. Never hers. Suddenly two more hands were on top of his.

He looked over.

Sakura.

She leaned against him, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, tears falling. They hit the puzzle and it glowed. Sakura's hands glowed as well.

"We won't...let it happen, Pharaoh...if we go...we go together." For the second time in his life, he prayed.

Suddenly Saio could open her eyes. She could move. She was in a place that resembled the palace, yet wasn't it. A man stood before her, waiting patiently. She slowly sat up and looked herself over. All wounds were gone. Was she dead? She looked up at the man.

"It is nice to see you, young one. Do you know who I am?"

She took a second, the dog face immediately recognizable.

"Of course I do, sir. You are Anubis, Lord of the Dead." She stood and bowed, one foot in front of the other. Anubis looked impressed.

"Atem taught you well. Be glad you aren't meeting Osiris today."

He made a somewhat disgusted face at his comment.

Saio looked up.

"If I may ask, am I dead? Is that why you're here? To judge my heart?"

Anubis merely smiled.

"In a way, yes, but not in the manner you are thinking. Right now, you have two people who love and care about you very much. And are literally dying to save you."

He produced a small orb to which she could see. Her eyes widened.

"Father...Sakura..."

They looked beyond exhausted. Saio looked at Atem, her heart skipped a beat. Was he crying? "Father...he's crying?...so I really am dead?" "Yes and no. I am willing to forego your premature entry into the afterlife if you can pass this test." She wasn't shocked as he produced the Millennium Scales. A feather on one side, and her heart on the other.

"Just answer these simple questions correctly, and you'll be back to the living before you know it."

"Alright. I'm ready."

Anubis laughed.

"They all say that. Now, tell me. Do you love your Priestess?"

"Of course I do. She's like my sister."

The scale tipped upwards.

"Good. Do you love yourself?"

Saio didn't understand. These were obvious questions.

"Yes. You have to first love yourself before you love anyone else."

"That is very true. Now. For the last question. Do you love your Father?"

Saio blinked. "Of course I do. He's my father." Saio blanched as the scale tipped back down. Anubis was frank. "That's not what I asked you." Saio swallowed, eyeing the scale. She looked at Anubis, knowing lying was pointless.

"I do. I love him very much. I want to rule beside him. I want to live my life with him. I want to love him always."

The scale moved only slightly. She continued.

"I want to help him with his burdens, I want take care of things for him and help him run the kingdom from the sidelines. I don't need great power to prove I can rule alongside him."

The scale tipped up equally.

Anubis nodded.

"And what of your age? Atem was only slightly older than you when he had to take on responsibilities. I understand he does not want the same for you."

Saio wasn't worried about that.

"He can take me on when he sees fit. But he will have me always."

Anubis just smiled.

"Now that is a good answer."

The doors behind her opened.

"You are now free to go. On one condition. You must tell him what you told me."

Saio hesitated.

Anubis reassured her. "You will be healed. You have already given your test as payment. You needn't worry about that."

Saio turned.

"But what about Father and the others? What about the palace? It's in ruins."

Anubis smiled.

"The Pharaoh can fix that. The priests are not dead, young one."

Saio felt a great sense of relief. She bowed again to Anubis.

"I thank you...and maybe one day...I can meet Osiris..."

Anubis shook his head, amused.

"Sooner than you think, young Princess. And don't forget. You must tell him, or you'll be right back here."

She smiled at him and stepped through the doors and next thing she knew was looking at Atem's tear stained face. She smiled, sitting up. Anubis was right, other than Atem's blood stained tunic, there was no longer a wound. Atem was looking her over, she could see there was still panic in his eyes. He had never hugged her so fast and so tight. She could hear him sob in her ear. Her fingers found his hair and the back of his neck and she just held him to her.

"Ssshhh...it's ok, Father. I'm ok now."

Atem swallowed. "I nearly lost you..."

"And yet here I am. I saw Anubis. He gave me a test."

Atem stiffened.

"Obviously I passed. But I have something to tell you."

She gently released him, wiping the tears from his eyes. She took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"I love you."

Atem smiled. "I love you too, darling."

"No, I mean I _love_ you. I want you to choose _me_. I want to rule along side you. I want to spend every hour helping you. Being by your side. I love you."

She suddenly realized the significance of what she had said.

"But...I...I understand if you don't feel the same way..."

Her face was red. Tears came to her eyes at the thought. Atem cupped her face, kissing her fully. Saio leaned into the kiss almost immediately, as if she had been waiting for this moment her whole life. Sakura smiled as she watched this.

Atem gently broke the kiss and moved her hair out of her face.

"I would want nothing more. But you don't have to be in a hurry. You are still young. But it is up to you."

Saio just smiled up at him.

Seto just looked up in disbelief. Actually, no, with this being Atem, he could believe it. It had taken a few days for Atem, Saio and Sakura to fix the palace, and for everyone to get back on their feet. There was no longer a Wall, as Atem no longer felt it was needed. This did nothing to deter Seto at the news.

"So...you want me to cancel all your meetings with possible suitors...because you've chosen your daughter."

"So you _were_ listening." Atem smirked, his head resting on his arm, Saio standing near him, his hand in hers.

"And this," Seto gestured to where Saio was standing.

"You know this isn't protocol. Even if this is approved, she can't technically be standing there."

Atem frowned. "The only approval you need is mine, and you have it. If the committee has issues, they know where to find me."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I get that, Atem, I do...but.." he sighed.

"You make my job so hard, you know that?"

Atem smiled sympathetically.

"I do. And I'm sorry, Seto."

Atem stood.

"We will discuss this later. It's late. I think we should retire to bed."

Saio nodded and took his hand as they descended the stairs to the throne. They lay in bed together, entwined in the covers.

"So,"

Atem fiddled with her bracelet.

"This is what you really want, then?"

Saio snuggled up to him.

"It is."

Atem smiled as he stroked her hair.

"You know, it's quite a handful. You sure you and Sakura can handle it?"

Saio laughed.

"As long as I am with you, I can handle anything." And she drifted off to sleep, no longer plagued with dreams of darkness but in anticipation of the future days she would spend with her Pharaoh at her side.

 **Epilogue**

Atem walked down the hall, light from the palace blinding him as it reflected off the floor. The bright morning light also reflected the glint of the bracelet that was nestled in the crook of Atem's arm. His newly appointed Queen was next to him, in an elegant white silver gown and wearing a crown resembling Atem's.

Saio reached over, helping to shield Atem's face from the light, and they both smiled at each other, ready to take on the day, any challenge, together.


End file.
